


Little Stowaway

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Bucky's been holing himself up in his room lately, and you try to figure out why.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Little Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompt that was requested for this fic is bolded.

Bucky was acting odd, and the whole compound noticed it. He stayed in his room more, rarely showed up when dinner was ready, and started to pull away from the rest of the team. You knew about his past, so it started to worry you when you saw him less and less around the compound. You started to knock on his door every once in a while, just checking in on him, but he rarely answered, and when he did, he always brushed you off.

You asked Steve when it started to continue for more than a week, but he was just as clueless as you were about why Bucky was acting so oddly. He had been doing well when it came to spending more time with the team and actually going outside instead of holing himself up in his room like he did when he first moved in, so the two of you were stumped. One night, you knocked on Bucky's door to see if he wanted to make ice cream sundaes with you, Steve, and Wanda, and he never answered. Sam happened to be walking by as you stood in front of the closed door, one ear pressed to the surface. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if Bucky wanted to make ice cream sundaes with me, but he never answered," you said quietly.

"He's probably just in a mood," Sam said rolling his eyes. "You'd have to be to turn down an ice cream sundae."

You took another look at Bucky's door and shrugged. "I don't know, I don't think I've seen him in a few days."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, stop pining over him and let's go make us some sundaes!" Sam said, grabbing your hand.

You stopped in your tracks. "I don't like Bucky like that!" you said, stuttering slightly.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Whatever you say Y/N."

Thankfully, he didn't take the conversation any further, but you hoped with everything you had that Bucky didn't hear your conversation from the other side of the door.

***

The next time you actually saw Bucky, it was in the middle of the night. You were leaving your room to refill your water bottle, and you saw his door open. "Bucky?" you said quietly as he tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He whirled around to see you staring at him, and his eyes widened. "Oh, hey Y/N," he said quickly, clearly not expecting to have to talk to anybody.

"Are you alright?" you asked, not bothering to build up to the question. "We haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah!" he said, too quickly for it to actually be true. "I'm fine, really."

You raised your eyebrows at him. "I'm not an idiot Bucky," you said. "I know you're hiding something."

"You really want to know what I'm hiding?" he asked. "Really?"

"Yes Bucky," you said kindly. "I'm worried about you! We all are!" you added quickly, hoping that didn't give away any of your true feelings towards him, the ones you so pointedly denied earlier.

"It's not what you think," he said, before he turned back around and opened the door. You stepped into the room just as Bucky turned the light on, and he watched your heart melt.

Because laying at the end of his bed, snoozing quietly, was a tiny white kitten. The kitten woke up a few seconds after the light went on, and looked at you with its big blue eyes. You immediately walked over to it and sat down on the bed, to which the kitten responded by walking over to you and putting its head in your lap. "Oh my god, _this_ is why you haven't been spending time with the rest of the team lately?" you asked, smiling widely.

"You got me," Bucky admitted. "Her name is Alpine, and I found her when I was running last week. I don't know if she'd be allowed to stay if everyone else found out about her, so that's why I didn't tell anyone."

"Well if anyone tries to get rid of her I'll kill them," you said, petting the top of her head softly. "I think I'm in love."

"Careful, she might hear that, and then you'll be her new favorite," Bucky laughed.

" **Watch me,** " you deadpanned. "I will steal your cat from you Barnes, I don't care who you are." At your words, Alpine meowed (obviously in agreement).

"Well she likes you," Bucky said, smiling. "It took her a lot longer than that to warm up to me, and she still isn't fond of Steve."

"Steve knew?" you almost shouted, but thankfully you brought your volume down enough to not scare Alpine away. "That little shit! I've been asking him for _days_ if he knew why you were being so secretive and he straight up tells me he doesn't know! I'm gonna kill him!"

Bucky laughed and walked over to the bed to sit next to you. "I'm glad she likes you," he said. "That makes two of us."

You were so consumed with petting Alpine that you didn't really register right away what he said to you. And when you did, your brain short-circuited a little. "Two of us?" you asked, confused.

"I like you, a lot," Bucky said, leaning in closer to your face, and you leaned in too. When you were inches apart, he asked "Can I kiss you?"

You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. When your lips met, it was like fireworks went off in your brain. And it was over way too quickly for your liking. When you broke apart, you couldn't contain the smile on your face. "Hey Bucky?" you asked.

"Yes?"

"I like you too."

_\- the end -_


End file.
